


Better Than Chocolate

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volunteering for Halloween duty can have positive consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 4 (prompt: dementors, touch)  
> Written for HD Fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest (prompt: Draco and Harry are the on-duty Aurors for Halloween night)

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned in bliss as he licked his chocolate stained fingers. “Malfoy, if I knew you were keeping chocolates like these here, I would’ve taken up this assignment with you years ago.”

Draco snorted. “You’re too easy to please, Potter.”

The two Aurors, having just returned from a particularly nasty Dementor infestation assignment, were in Draco’s office and were currently going through the blond’s stash of specialty chocolates. Ever since the Ministry withdrew the use of Dementors in Azkaban, the foul creatures had been seen wandering about the country. These sightings tended to increase tenfold during Hallow’s Eve.

“I don’t understand why you keep volunteering for these assignments,” Harry began tentatively, waving a piece of chocolate in the air. “I mean, everyone’s grateful and all since nobody really wants Dementor cases, but signing up for Hallow’s Eve duty? That’s just plain crazy.”

“I’m the best for the job,” Draco said quietly. “Dementors couldn’t latch on to me properly since I don’t have a lot of positive memories. It’s easy for me to get close and my Patronus is strong enough to disperse them.”

“Oh,” Harry said, looking away. There’s really nothing much he could say after that.

The two men developed a sort of friendship over the years as Aurors. Although they had different partners, their specializations – Dark Artefacts for Harry and Obscure Dark Curses for Draco – allowed them to work together on cases more than occasionally.

In time, they were able to move from enforced civility to a tentative yet strained friendship. The strain was mostly caused by the shy flirting from Harry and the suggestive innuendos from Draco. And although the sexual tension between them was strung tighter than a Tight Rope, they could not help but dance around it, neither wanting to make the first move.

This, however, was something new. Harry had never seen Draco in such a melancholy mood.

“Longbottom used to accompany me before he left the Squad,” Draco continued. “We have the same… predisposition. But I heard he’s doing much better now that he’s a Professor in Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded. He, of course, had heard of this weird friendship between the two and it baffled him to no end.

Trying to lighten the mood, Harry said, “I don’t think that’s the only reason Neville keeps going with you, though. These are just too delicious to pass up!”

Harry grabbed another box from the table and tore the packaging open. Draco watched as Harry all but molested another piece of chocolate. With Harry’s tongue swirling against the treat and puckered mouth sucking at his fingers, Draco couldn’t help but edge closer to the erotic scene before him.

“You know,” Draco began, his voice low and throaty. “There _is_ something much better than chocolate after a Dementor case.”

Harry stopped. His eyes grew wide as the blond rose from his seat at the other side of the desk and stalked towards him. Harry’s heart raced with nervous anticipation. Nothing usually ever comes out of their flirting in the past, but there was something about the gleam in the blond’s eyes that Harry couldn’t help but notice.

“Malfoy I–”

Whatever Harry was about to say was cut off as Draco bent down and captured the other’s mouth with his own. Pleasantly surprised thatsomething was _finally_ happening between them, Harry excitedly opened his mouth to allow the other man access inside. Tongues met and the taste of chocolate and desire permeated through them both.

Sighing blissfully in between kisses, Harry placed his hands on Draco’s hips and pulled the man onto his lap. Draco complied enthusiastically and straddled Harry’s thighs. With tongues battling fiercely and passions rising, Draco involuntarily ground his hips against Harry. Harry groaned as he felt Draco’s erection rubbing against his own through the cloth.

Spurred by Harry’s reaction, Draco kept grinding their pelvises together while Harry thrust back up in response. Draco grabbed Harry by the hair and their kisses became chaotic, alternating between nips and quick brushes.

Their rhythm increased and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of laboured breaths and groans of pleasure. For them, nothing existed except the feel of the other’s incredibly stiff erection and mingled hot breaths.

The heat began to pool in Harry’s groin and he was pulling down Draco’s hips impossibly close through the layers of cloth. Then he was stiffening and arching towards the other man and moaning his release. Draco soon followed after, his breath shuddering in time with his spurts.

In the shocking aftermath of their spontaneous activity, Harry couldn’t help but grin as he touched their foreheads together.

Maybe spending Halloween fending off Dementors isn't so bad after all.  



End file.
